The Rebellion of the Western Assassin
by kenilyn
Summary: Pain he could deal with. Anger he could deal with. But what happens when the "Ice Prince", the "Killing Perfection", the Great Lord Sesshomaru takes on a very talented, very human assassin to be his attendant and the caretaker of his young ward? Now he has to deal with emotions he believed to be far below him; confusion, betrayal, jealousy and, the least expected of them all, love.
1. Prologue Part I

_A/N: This is my first Inuyasha fic, so I urge you to review and critique it if you would like to. Anyways, here's the story._

_**Prologue Part I**_

I could feel my lungs burning, my body aching, but I couldn't stop running. Not now…not yet. I continued to run through the forest, tripping over bushes and running into trees. I heard the three demons behind me laugh when I ran into the latest tree. I groaned and pushed myself away from the tree and ran faster.

I felt the wind swirling my shoulder length hair and I knew that I must have broken through a clearing. I shivered as I was relinquished to the mercy of the snowstorm. I stomped through the snow until I felt another tree. I smirked when I felt the three demons auras break through the clearing, stopping at the other end.

"Finally given up, have you?" said the Demon with the bright red aura. The ones with the black and bloody red ones laughed. I smirked. "I don't give up, especially to stupid Demons." I snarled as I reached into the hem of my kimono, taking out three small but lethal throwing knives. They looked amused as I turned.

I flung all three knives towards the demons with all the remaining strength I had left. I smirked as I heard their dead bodies fall into the snow. I never failed to strike my opponents in the heart. I fell to my knees, panting from cold, exhaustion, and blood loss. Putting a shaky hand on my stomach, I could feel my now blood soaked kimono; the blood flow still hadn't stopped. I let out a sigh before I fell onto my face in the snow, unaware of my audience…


	2. Prologue Part II

_A/N: If you're reading this, that must mean you found my story interesting ;) I hope you enjoy!_

_**Prologue Part II**  
_

The Lord of the Western Lands was soaring through the skies on a routine perimeter check when he had smell human blood and sensed three demon auras on the move. He followed his nose to a clearing where a ningen girl, no more than seven, was leaning against a tree, panting. He watched as she straightened up when the three demons reached the clearing only moments later.

Lord Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. Three Panther demons? He was broken out of his thoughts when one of them spoke.

"Finally given up, have you?" He and his companions laughed at the girl. Sesshomaru saw a smirk crawl onto her face, her aura flaring. He frowned. She had a particularly strong aura for a human. "I don't give up, especially not to stupid Demons." She snarled. Sesshomaru saw her take knives out of her kimono, but doubted that the amused Demons noticed.

Sesshomaru watched as the girl threw the knives. He raised a brow when the knives embedded into each of the Demons' hearts. They fell to the ground, dead. He turned back to the girl to see her falling to her knees before she touched her wound and fell face forward into the snow, turning its white purity into red death.

He flew down towards the human, curious. He landed softly on his feet and approached her. He carefully rolled her over and looked at her. She cringed away, most likely due to his overpowering aura. "Please…don't hurt me …" she said before losing consciousness.

The Ice Prince stared at her. She was no doubt a strong girl, and he grudgingly respected her for that. He felt Tensaiga pulsing at his side, and an idea came to him. He took it out of its sheath and started at it while the sword pulsed. He looked down at the girl before he raised the sword and striked.


	3. Chapter I

_**Ten Years Later…**_

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

He looked up from his young human ward Rin, who was showing him all the flowers she had grown in the gardens. He stood and walked towards his general who had called him.

General Fujimora was the leader of his special operations squadron that took care of issues such as terrorists and assassins. Lord Sesshomaru heard two of the special operations team members walking up behind Fujimora, carrying someone who was kicking, aura flaring. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the familiar aura that he couldn't quite place.

"Jaken." He said, turning to his retainer. Jaken dashed to his Lord's side, eager to fulfill his Lord's wishes. "Yes, milord?" he asked in his annoying voice. "Take Rin inside." He demanded. Jaken nodded and took the girl inside as instructed. Sesshomaru turned back to his general.

"My Lord, we figured out the assassinations. As you already know, we assumed it was the handiwork of an organization, but our speculations were incorrect." Sesshomaru raised a brow at this. "It was the work of a single assassin, a very talented one. She hit her targets in one shot with a throwing knife, straight into the heart." Sesshomaru blinked. "She?" he asked. The general nodded and called out to his men before turning back to his Lord.

"Yes, we caught her before she could eliminate her next target." Sesshomaru watched as they brought forward a woman of about seventeen with long, black hair that was pulled up into a ponytail, her bangs falling haphazardly in her face. Her warm brown eyes were fiery with rage. She stopped when her eyes fell upon the Lord of the Western Lands, as he suppressed her rebellious aura with his own.

It may have been ten years, but Sesshomaru recognized that woman. It was the ningen girl whose life he had saved. He walked towards her and grabbed her by her hair. "You are dismissed." He told his men. They blinked. "But milord—"

"This Sesshomaru does not repeat himself." He said, glaring into the eyes of the human before him, who was glaring right back. His men bowed and left. Sesshomaru dragged the woman behind him by her hair. He brought her to his study, ignoring the strange looks from his staff. He let her fall to the ground before him as he blocked the doorway. She looked up at him.

"Why did you not have them kill me? I have assassinated your men." She said.

"After the trouble I have gone through to keep you alive?" he countered.

Her mouth fell open. "I knew I had felt your aura before…it was you…?" she asked, shocked. He raised his brow as though to say 'Is that not what I just said?' She tucked her feet beneath her and bowed. "Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru, for saving my life. I am forever in your debt." She said. "Hn." She slowly looked up at him.

"You can start repaying that debt by telling me who you work for." He said. She nodded. "Of course."


	4. Chapter II

_A/N: Sorry for the late update! Busy weekend ^^;; Don't own InuYasha, Rumiko Takahashi does :P_

I looked up at the youkai before me. He was definitely different from the other demons I had met, and I had met a lot. Most were bloodthirsty and ruthless, but this Lord Sesshomaru was different. I had no doubt that he was ruthless, but he wasn't bloodthirsty.

I could already tell that he was proud, cultured, mannered, educated. He was born to be a leader. I stared into his golden eyes before answering his question.

"I work for Jakotsu of the infamous Band of Seven." I answered. He frowned at this. "Why would he need an assassin?" he asked. "Because he's much too busy with some hanyou that my cousin travels with." I replied. "InuYahsa." He stated. I nodded. "Yes, do you know him?" He looked at me like I was an idiot.

"He is my younger half-brother." He answered. I blinked. Wow, how could I not notice? He had long silver hair…just like Inuyasha. And he had golden eyes…just like Inuyasha. I mentally slapped myself. "Of course, how could I be so dense?" I muttered.

"Who is your cousin that travels with him?" Lord Sesshomaru asked. "Sango, she's the Demon Slayer." I answered. "You are offering your services to him to gain her protection?" he asked. I blinked. "Um…yeah, I am." I said, a little surprised. He noticed this. "Do not be surprised, this Sesshomaru is not an idiot, unlike Inuyasha." I blinked in response.

"What is your name, human?" he demanded. I blushed, how could I have forgotten to introduce myself? "My name is Elizabeth…my mother was the daughter of a merchant from an island to the west of the continent." I said, slowly standing to my feet. I looked into his eyes, ready to face my fate. I was an assassin, this was an outcome we all came to terms with.

"Might I ask what my fate will be?" I asked, keeping the dread and fear from my voice. Just because I came to terms with it, didn't mean I wanted to die. I was hoping that once I was freed from Jakotsu's service, I could find a quiet village and make a new life for myself, maybe start a family. But obviously that wasn't going to happen.

I had been killing the grown sons of the demons who had assisted in killing Jakotsu many years ago…who just happened to have lived in the Western Lands, home of the Killing Perfection. He raised a brow. "Your fate?" I nodded. "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru. My punishment, my verdict." I said.

He turned and walked out of the room. I blinked and followed him. "First, I will give you new garments. I will not allow those who reside in my household to dress as such." He said, staring distastefully at my extremely revealing kimono. I flushed. "Oh come on! Everyone knows that Ajibana is a pervert! I had to find some way to get close to him!" I snapped at the youkai. He stopped abruptly, causing me to run into him.

"You will refrain from speaking to this Sesshomaru like that, human." I nodded. "My apologies, Lord Sesshomaru." I apologized. "Hn." Was all he said before he continued to walk. "From now on, you shall be my attendant." I felt my brow twitch in anger. He quirked a brow at me. "Unless you would prefer to die." He said as he opened a door that revealed a woman working on small kimonos. I sighed and nodded. "Yes, thank you for sparing my life."

He turned to the seamstress. "Sakura, make my attendant a new kimono please." He said before pushing me into the room and shutting the door behind me. I felt my aura flaring in anger as soon as I felt his aura at a long distance away. Of course, he quickly snuffed out my rebellious attitude with his own aura.

"Ugh! I am a highly trained assassin, not a servant!" I fumed glaring at the wall. Sakura laughed at me. "Yes, but _he's_ Lord Sesshomaru." She said. I sighed and let her take my measurements. I looked down at my kimono and turned to her. "You wouldn't happen to have a spare kimono I could wear in the meantime, do you?"

Sakura smiled and went to a closet and pulled out a blue one. "Here, this one should fit." I winced when I saw the seal of the Western Lord on the back of the kimono. "If Jakotsu could see me now." I muttered, switching kimonos. I frowned when I heard the door open.

"Come, human." He said. I sighed and turned to follow him. We walked throughout the halls as he explained what I was to do. "I already have a retainer, so you will take care of my ward, Rin." He said. I raised a brow. "You trust your ward with an assassin?" I asked skeptically. He nodded. "What better way to keep her safe?" he asked. I nodded. He had a point.

We continued walking until we reached the gardens where a little girl was running in circles, giggling and throwing flower necklaces on a green imp. I blinked. The ward of the Western Lord is human? "Rin." He said. The girl stopped and grinned, running towards him. She latched onto his legs. "Lord Sesshomaru! Look what I made for you!" she cried out happily, holding out a flower tiara made of lavender and white Lillies. He bent down and let the little girl put it on his head.

"Rin, this is your new caretaker." He said. Rin turned to me and smiled. "Hello! My name is Rin! What's your name?" she asked she latched onto my legs. I smiled and bent down. "Hello, Rin. That's a lovely name! My name is Elizabeth." I said. I heard the imp snort. "Some assassin." He said. I glared at him, causing him to pause.

"Jaken, come." The imp nodded and followed Sesshomaru. "Dinner will be at sunset…it would be unwise for you to be late." He said. I glared at the back of his head.

How did I get myself into this?


	5. Chapter III

_A/N: I am working on a drawing of our dear assassin that will, hopefully, soon be the cover image for this fic (: parts of the drawing come out weird and refuse to look normal so, yeah. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this fic that is based on the property of Rumiko Takahashi! :) _

It had been a week since Sesshomaru enlisted the service of the assassin that had caused him so much trouble for the past month. He frowned. It was the first full moon of the year, which meant that all the Lords would come together and talk things over.

This year, the meeting was in his castle. He'd also have to bring the assassin for discussion. He sighed and looked out his bedroom window that faced the gardens. He watched as the assassin chased his ward around, smiling and laughing.

He could barely believe that this was the same woman who had killed fifteen of his nobles seemingly without effort. He left his room and appeared in the garden behind the assassin, who was making Rin laugh by doing an impression…of him. He narrowed his eyes at her back as Rin stopped laughing. The assassin sighed. "Would you stop masking your aura? It makes it hard for me to figure out where you are." She said, turning to face him.

"That is the point. Come, human, we have things to discuss." He said. The human nodded and followed him into the castle, leaving Rin to watch and play with the ducks in the koi pond with a promise that she'd return to play some more soon.

"The Full Moon Gathering is tonight." He informed her when they had reached his study. She nodded thoughtfully. "That explains the increase of youkai…" she trailed off. He stared at her. "You will be present in the meeting to face judgment." He watched as her face paled slightly. She nodded slowly.

"Of course, it is only right; I _did_ kill fifteen of your youkai nobles." She said more to herself. "You will provide them with any information that they ask for, even if they ask for Jakotsu's location and weakness." She went rigid at that and a determined look crawled on her face.

"I cannot, he is my Lord and it would be treason." He growled at her. "You are my attendant, I am your Lord now and you will do as I say." He growled, his youki itching to crush his rebellious territory that this human was proving to be.

She was about to respond when they heard screams in the garden. They shot up and ran towards the garden. They saw a green snake demon, Rin dangling unconscious in its mouth. Sesshomaru started seeing red. How _dare_ that pathetic demon touch _his_ ward?

He blinked when he saw the demon roar, dropping Rin. He then saw the assassin rushing towards the demon. She caught Rin and threw the girl towards Sesshomaru, who caught her. He raced to meet with Sakura who was coming his way. He placed Rin in her arms and turned, watching as the assassin fought the demon; jumping around, dodging attacks, but never making any advances of her own. He blinked. Was she toying with it?

He watched as throwing knives slid out from her sleeve, hitting the demon in the face, heart, and gut. It crumpled to the ground and turned into nothing but a pile of bones. She turned towards Sesshomaru and raced towards Rin, who was being fussed over.

"Sakura, move. You can't help her, its internal damage." The human said. Sesshomaru raised a brow. "And you can?" he asked. She looked at him for a brief moment before rolling up her sleeves and placing her hands over Rin's stomach. She closed her eyes and soon her hands glowed a light pink. He watched as she healed his precious ward.

When she finished, she sat back and watched as Rin's eyes fluttered open. "You are a miko." He said. The assassin stood up and nodded. "Yes." He raised a brow. "Anything else I should know?"

"I'm one of the only Demon Slayers alive from the village of the Demon Slayers."

Of course she was.


	6. Chapter IV

"Lord Sesshomaru, this is ridiculous!" The Lord of the Eastern Lands roared. I did my best to mirror my Lord's iciness. I didn't react to his outburst after my Lord's declaration that he was keeping me in his service.

My Lord simply stared at the demon. "Lord Sesshomaru, she is an assassin! Not only an assassin, but a _Priestess_ and a _Demon Slayer_! What if the humans decide that they're sick of demons and start to follow her by tracking us down one by one? None of us want bloodbaths in our lands; Sesshomaru, you have to get rid of her."The demon growled.

I whipped out my throwing knives and slapped them on the table, staring at him without emotion—I had learned from my Lord that staring without emotion is even scarier than glaring. "I suggest you silence yourself, one does not simply tell my Lord what to do, especially not in his own house." I said. He got the threat.

If he ordered my Lord around again, he would be my next victim. I continued playing with my knives throughout the meeting, silently keeping the Eastern Lord in line. I looked at my Lord out of the corner of my eyes, seeing a slight smirk on his lips.

"Priestess." I looked up towards the Lord of the Northern Lands, who had spoken to me. "I have a name." I said blandly. He smiled. He seemed to get a kick out of my attitude, unlike my Lord. "Elizabeth." He said. I smirked. "Yes, Lord Matsumoto?" I replied.

"Where is Jakotsu?" He asked. I stiffened and remained silent. I slid my gaze over to Sesshomaru. He was looking at his claws, an annoyed look in his eyes. We had finished our conversation from earlier just before the meeting started. Although he was no longer my Lord, I was still fond of Jakotsu. He always treated me well and with love and respect—which was weird, considering he was one of the Band of Seven.

I had told Sesshomaru that I refused to answer these questions and he answered me with an angered silence. He still hadn't talked to me since. I swallowed the lump in my throat and looked into the eyes of Matsumoto.

"I am not sure where he is now, but I can assure you, if you find Inuyasha, you will find Jakotsu. And I know for a fact that Inuyasha is headed towards the Northern Lands." I said. I could feel Sesshomaru's approval and it somehow made me feel lighter, happier.

"Inuyasha? Lord Sesshomaru, is that not your **hanyou** brother?" The Eastern Lord asked slyly, trying to get a rise from my Lord. Nonchalantly, I picked up a knife between my fore and middle fingers before flicking it at the Eastern Lord with enough force to stick into his shoulder, but not cause any real damage. He looked at me, incredulous.

"Strike one."


	7. Chapter V

_A/N: Sorry for the crazy delayed update, I've been pretty busy lately :o Hope you enjoy! :)_

The Ice Prince smirked slightly. His attendant was proving to be more loyal than he had expected…and definitely more amusing. He had to admit, he was slightly puzzled by this. She had been so adamant about protecting her previous Lord, but she had just sold him out.

"And does he have anything we could use against him?" Lord Matsumoto asked her. She stared at him for a few moments. "What do you plan to do with this weakness exactly?" she asked warily. Sesshomaru had become quite accustomed to her aura and could feel her emotions stirring in uneasiness. He was curious as to why.

"Exploit it, destroy it." Matsumoto said. She paled slightly. "Then no, he does not." The Lords all stared at her in disbelief. "His one weakness is Inuyasha, but destroying him will not accomplish anything, that only gives you a common goal." She said. _She's lying._ Matsumoto nodded in response to the human.

"If that is the last bit of news, I bid you all farewell." Sesshomaru said, dismissing the Lords. They all nodded, stood, bowed, and left one by one. "Miko, come with me." He said as the last of them left. She nodded and followed him towards his private part of the castle. Her eyes widened slightly when he opened the door of his chambers. She tentatively stepped in.

Sesshomaru led her to a sitting area. "Sit." He commanded as he did the same. She nodded and sat on a plush, gold pillow. He let her get comfortable before questioning her.

"This Sesshomaru does not condone liars. You would be wise to tell me what Jakotsu's weakness is." He said. She paled. "Why is it such a big deal on his weakness?" She cried. "His weakness is not the problem, miko. Your lies are." He said. She huffed, curling into herself and looked out the window at the full moon.

Sesshomaru watched how it made her pale skin glow in the moonlight, and how it shined on the warm gold in her eyes. He wondered why he was paying so much attention before his thoughts were interrupted by the smell of salt. She was crying.

"Let's say you were in my situation. Would you tell his enemies what his weakness was if it meant you'd be destroyed and exploited in the process?" she asked. He snorted. "Yes. There is no one who can destroy this Sesshomaru." He said. She turned to him. "But there are many who could destroy me, including you."

"You are his weakness."

She looked out the window in reply.

"You are his weakness, and yet he let you be in such dangerous situations?" he asked, slightly appalled. He would _never_ put Rin in a situation where she could get hurt. "I can take care of myself, and he sent me after nobles. I can handle nobles. Now, Demon Lords? That is another thing entirely." She said.

She rested her chin on her knees. "He must be so worried…" She trailed off. He frowned. He did not like this mood she was creating. He had to find a way to fix it. What if her sour mood affected Rin, the light of his world?

"Would you like to visit him?" he asked. Her head snapped up and she stared at him in shock. She nodded. "Yes, please…if only to gather my belongings." She said. He nodded. "We will leave in the morning." he said. She smiled softly.

"Thank you, my Lord."

"Hn."


	8. Chapter VI

_A/N: Don't own anything but Elizabeth and the plot, InuYasha et al explicitly belongs to Rumiko Takahashi._

"Down there!" I called excitedly. Sesshomaru remained true to his word and took me flying across the lands on his youki cloud to find my old Lord. I was peering over the edge of the cloud in a field where I could see Jakotsu and Inuyasha and his travelling companions.

We landed a little ways off and I sprinted. "Jakotsu, Jakotsu!" I shouted happily. He stopped in mid battle and whirled around. His face filled with joy. "Oh, my pet! My dear pet!" he shouted, forgetting Inuyasha entirely. Not that Inuyasha minded, he was now concerned with his older brother.

"Sesshomaru? What the hell are you doing here ya bastard?" He shouted angrily. I ran into Jakotsu's arms, who spun me around in a circle. "Could my day get any better? First I found my lovely Inuyasha, and now my pet has come back safe and sound!" he crooned.

"How'd the mission go?" He asked as he set me on his feet, going total gossip mode. "Ohmygod, get this; the guy was a total pervert, right? So I dressed in this real skimpy kimono and just as I was about to kill him, the special operation group of the Western Lands came in and discovered me." I sighed. Jakotsu gasped. "You mean you were caught? Oh my pet! Did they hurt you?" he cried, making a scene. I rolled my eyes.

"No, no. I have been serving Lord Sesshomaru in the Western Palace. I'm his attendant now." I said. He blinked and turned to Sesshomaru, who was in a battle with Inuyahsa. "Inuyasha's brother?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. He sniffed. "Well, he's not as lovely as my Inuyasha, don't you think?" he sniffed.

He turned to me when I didn't answer. I blushed. "You think he's cute!" Jakotsu accused playfully. I flushed and clamped a hand over his mouth. "Sh! He'll hear you!" He took my hand off his mouth and was about to say something before I heard someone call out to me.

"Elizabeth? Is that you?" I turned around and saw Sango standing by Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, who had stopped fighting. "Sango!" I cried. We ran towards each other and I held her as she cried. "I thought I was the only one left! Where have you been?" she sobbed.

"Assassinating my nobles." Sesshomaru replied. I jumped. He had suddenly appeared behind me. He looked at Jakotsu who had come towards me, ogling Inuyasha. "I have half the mind to kill you." Sesshomaru said. I froze. He wouldn't…

"But for the sake of my attendant, I will not." He said. Jakotsu rolled his eyes. Sango and her friends' mouths dropped. "You're Sesshomaru's attendant?" Inuyasha cried out, doubling over in laughter. I growled at him, unsheathing my throwing knives. "Just because my Lord goes easy on you, doesn't mean I will."

That shut him up. The black haired girl with my cousin giggled. I turned to her. "You're a Priestess too?" I asked. She blinked and nodded. "My name is Kagome, and this is Shippo and Miroku." She said, introducing the rest of the group. I bowed at my waist. "Pleasure to meet you, my name is Elizabeth." I replied.

"Human." I turned to Sesshomaru. "Let us get what we came for." I nodded and turned to Jakotsu, who had just started a new fight with Sesshomaru's brother. "Jakotsu? Where are my things? My Lord and I must take our leave now." I said, ignoring the questioning and baffled stares. He froze dead in his tracks, shocked.


	9. Chapter VII

_A/N: Sorry for the ridiculously late and out of sync updates, been busy with school and refuse to let this fic just die out due to lack of time, I'm stubborn that way. Anywho, InuYasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi, I only own Elizabeth. Enjoy!_

"Pet, you're leaving me?" he cried. She nodded. "Yes, I am his attendant." she said. Jakotsu looked like he was about to cry. "Can I visit you?" he sniffled. She shook her head. "No, Jakotsu. It's too dangerous, you'd be killed." She said sternly. Sesshomaru saw how their relationship worked in that moment.

Jakotsu was a tainted, emotional wreck, and she was his innocent and strong rock foundation. She laid things out for him, she drew the line. She was his caretaker. He watched as the resurrected man wailed in her arms.

Sesshomaru was growing more uncomfortable by the minute. Inuyasha was grating his nerves, this man was crying, and he was touching _his_ human.

"Fine! But I'll get you back, pet." He sniffed, stalking off into the forest. He came back with a bag and dumped it at Elizabeth's feet. Jakotsu refused to look at her. She rolled her eyes and smacked him upside the head. "Don't be such a baby. Perhaps if my Lord permits it, I can visit you in a few months time." Jakotsu nodded and squeezed the life out of her before letting her say goodbye to Sango.

"I can't believe that you were Jakotsu's assassin and that now you're Sesshomaru's attendant." She said, shocked, as she held the miko. Elizabeth shrugged. "Strange things tend to happen to me." She finally let go of the Demon Slayer and took her place at his side.

Sesshomaru looked down at his attendant. She seemed sad still. He looked up to the Demon Slayer. "You are welcome to come and visit my attendant at the Western Palace in three months time." He said before letting his youki cloud take him and Elizabeth away. The girl smiled up at him before giving him a hug.

"Thank you, my Lord." She said. He let out a pleased growl in response as his fur wrapped around her. She squeaked in surprise. "My Lord…" she said uneasily as it rubbed against her. "I am getting rid of the smell." He said. She blinked up at him. "What smell?" she asked, sniffing herself.

"Jakotsu's." he said. She sighed. "Dog Demons are so territorial." She muttered. He raised a brow at her, but she didn't notice. It had become chilly and she cuddled into him and his fur and soon fell asleep, her aura intertwining with his own without resistance.

_Interesting…_

Sesshomaru found this human very strange…and very entertaining, for he _did_ hear his attendant and her previous Lord's conversation. He felt pleased that she had chosen his appearance over his idiotic brother's. As a man, Sesshomaru didn't know why women thought his younger brother so was attractive; he thought it had something to do with the stupid hanyou's ears, though.

When they returned to the palace, Elizabeth was still asleep. He sighed and lifted her into his arms and walked into his palace. He was so lost in his thoughts that he had walked straight to his room, forgetting to drop off the girl in her own room. He sighed, too tired to walk all the way across the palace towards her room. He gently laid her down on his large bed and then laid down himself, careful not to touch her.

With his thoughts still swirling around his head, Lord Sesshomaru finally gave into sleep.


	10. Chapter VIII

I slowly opened my eyes, my brain still hazy. I had woken up from the feeling of tremendous warmth. I felt my eyes widen and my face flush when I realized that I was entangled with my Lord…in his bed. I looked up at his face to find it calm and peaceful from sleep.

_Thank Kami he's not awake…_ I stared at my Lord, my curiosity getting the better of me. After meeting Lord Sesshomaru, I found that not a single male really stood out anymore, not in comparison to my Demon Lord.

He was so strong, not only physically, but mentally as well. He was well built, noble, and even gentlemanly. There wasn't a single thing about my Lord that didn't dazzle me. I frowned to myself. _Why am I even thinking about this? He's my Lord, and nothing more._

I yawned and felt my eyelids flutter shut once more before going back to sleep.

Sesshomaru had woken up just a few minutes before his attendant did. He quickly shut his eyes as hers fluttered open. He could feel her stiffen for a few moments before she started to relax again. He could practically feel her eyes looking him up and down and he was curious as to why.

As soon as she had woken up, he heard her yawn and return to her slumber. He opened his amber eyes and stared at her. Apparently, their…situation didn't bother her, least she would've snuck away. Sesshomaru found himself pulling her closer in reaction to his thoughts.

He found that he rather liked having his attendant close to him. Her usual, defiant aura gave him a challenge, an amusing challenge, but a challenge none the less. And when she was calm and sleeping, her aura soothed him and put him at rest.

"Lord Sesshomaru! I have looked everywhere and…oh…" Sesshomaru looked up into the doorway of his room to see a blushing Sakura. He raised a brow as his attendant groaned and opened her eyes, looking lazily at Sakura. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, looking like a child as she did it.

"Hey Sakura, what's up? You look really freaked out." She mumbled from Sesshomaru's chest. Sakura put her hands on her hips, one blue brow raised up in expectancy. "Did I interrupt something?" she asked. Elizabeth blinked, and looked down into his eyes.

He smirked at her as her cheeks turned red. She squeaked and fell backwards off his bed, taking the sheets with her. She landed with a thump and a groan. Sesshomaru chuckled to himself before turning to his seamstress. "You needed something?" he asked. She nodded and walked into his room, helping up Elizabeth.

"Yeah, Elizabeth, there's a man waiting for you in the gardens." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes slightly. A man was here for his attendant. His human looked confused. "A man? To see me?" she asked, slightly shocked. Sakura nodded. "Yes…he says he knows you."

Who could possibly be here to visit me? Lord Sesshomaru and I followed Sakura into the courtyard where a very familiar demon was waiting for me. He had shaggy black hair, bright green cat eyes, and a single, inch long vertical red line on his forehead. He smirked when he saw me. "Hello, Elizabeth." He said before lunging at me. I ducked to the side, rolled, and took out three throwing knives and flung them at him. But of course, he was too fast and dodged them. He laughed.

"My my, Elizabeth. You've gotten rather slow." He teased. I huffed and darted straight towards him and slid, knocking his feet out from under him. I smirked in success, but what I didn't expect was for him to flip me down on the ground, flat on my back, a knife pressed to my throat.

"Ugh." I said, annoyed. He laughed and pulled me to my feet. I bowed to him. "Hello, sensei." I said, aware of Sesshomaru's careful gaze on us. He smiled at me. "How did you know where I was?" I asked. He raised a brow at me. "It wasn't that hard, Western Assassin." He said disapprovingly. I shrugged.

I heard my Lord clear his throat. I flushed. "Oh, right! Lord Sesshomaru, this is my sensei and best friend, Hatsuharu. Hatsuharu, this is my Lord, Lord Sesshomaru. He is the Lord of the West." I said proudly. "You were trained by a demon?" Sesshomaru asked me doubtfully. I nodded. "How else would I be able to be an assassin? As you know, normal Demon Slayers can fight demons just as well as I can, but I am specially trained to do my job with stealth and precision." I answered, smiling.

"Hn."

"So…you're a servant girl?" Hatsuharu asked me. I winced slightly. "No, I am an attendant. There's a difference. Plus, I usually just play with my Lord's ward." I answered, a fond smile crawling onto my lips. "So you're a babysitter?" he asked, a smirk on his face. I scowled at him.

"Stop taunting my attendant, she has work to do." Sesshomaru said, walking away. I gave Hatsuharu a small smile before running after my Lord. When we were out of hearing range, I let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru." I said, extremely relived. He raised a brow at me.

"For what?" he asked. I made a face. "I'm happy to see him and all, but it's so…awkward now." I mumbled. "Awkward?" He said. I nodded. "Yes…my Lord, you're a handsome, sought after demon right?" I asked, blushing slightly. "Hnn." I took that as a yes and continued. "How do you turn down a Demon who wishes to court you?" He stared at me for a few moments.

This Demon that just barged into _his_ Palace without warning or a proper introduction came to take _his_ attendant from him? He frowned on the inside. That would not do. He would make sure to it that she would get only the best. "Say no." he said. She made a frustrated noise. "I already have! He's so persistent, Sesshomaru! It's annoying." She muttered. He didn't fail to notice that she used informalities with him, and apparently neither did she. She blushed.

"I—I mean Lord Sesshomaru, sorry." She said. "Hn." He said. She smirked at that. He noticed that she seemed to be more comfortable around him, more settled into her new life. She sighed. "But my Lord…what do I do? How do you turn down persistent women?" she asked. Sesshomaru looked down at her for a few moments.

"I don't, I grin and bear it." He said before turning into his study, leaving her with the fast approaching Rin.


	11. Chapter IX

_A/N: Wow, sorry for the late updates! I'm terrible, I know. But I'm also busy and have been loaded with homework, new fics for different fandoms, and reading fics for this one to get rid of writer's block (which is disappearing! Yay!) Anywho, hope you enjoy! All intellectual property of Inuyasha in this fic except for Elizabeth, Sakura, and Hatsuharu belong to Rumiko Takahasi, not me. You'd know if I owned any of this property because Sesshomaru would have made a move on Kagome. I mean, seriously, HELLO (;_

"You like Sesshomaru!" The purple eyed, blue haired demon cried. Good thing I put up a sound barrier around the two of us, or else the entire palace would've known. I shrugged, letting the barrier fall with her initial shock. "Not exactly…I'm attracted to him. He's handsome and so strong…" I trailed off and turned to her. "I can see me potentially liking him if I'm not careful." I clarified. She nodded.

"Well, it's only to be expected. You a_re _a human and he _is_ one of the most handsome youkais in the land, if not the world." Sakura mused. I nodded. "And to think, Jakotsu prefers his brother!" I snorted. Sakura rolled her eyes. "Some humans are so stupid." She muttered. "And smelly." I grimaced. She nodded. "Oh yeah, half of you ningens don't know the meaning of clean." She laughed. I grinned.

"My name is Rin." I looked up and stopped. Hatsuharu was by the koi pond with Rin—just out of hearing range of Sakura and mine's conversation—talking to her gently about the fish and the birds and the turtles that had made the pond their home. "So…what's between you and your sexy friend?" Sakura asked me. I blushed. "Sakura! Nothing! He's just a friend!" I flushed. Sakura waggled her brows at me. "So, he's not off limits?" she winked. I laughed. "If you can get him off my tail, you can have him!" I said.

"Off your tail?" she asked. I nodded. "Yeah, he keeps asking to court me and if I would do the honor of becoming his mate." I said, rolling my eyes. "And why do you say no?" she gasped. I stared at her before looking at my feet. "I know its wishful thinking but…I want to fall in love." I said, blushing.

"Aw! You are so cute, Elizabeth!" Sakura cooed loudly, pulling me into a suffocating hug. I blushed darker. "Be quiet." I mumbled, looking at the ground. "What has you all riled up?" I looked up to see Hatsuharu staring at me, Rin sitting on his shoulders. I blushed. "Nothing." I said, just as Sakura said, "She wants to fall in love!" I glared at her.

"Fall in love, huh?" he asked, scratching his chin. Rin grinned. "Lady Elizabeth, you could fall in love with Lord Sesshomaru! Then you could stay here with Rin for forever and ever!" she squealed. I flushed. The things kids say…

"Rin." We all looked up to see the man of discussion strolling up to us, Jaken and Ah-Un behind him. "We are going on a trip, get ready." She grinned and nodded as Hatsuharu set her down on the ground. "Yes Lord Sesshomaru!" she giggled as she ran towards her room. He turned to me. When I looked into his amber eyes, I flushed, our conversation coming back to me. He raised a brow.

"Elizabeth, are you well? Your face is red." I flushed darker as Sakura giggled. "No, I uh…uh…" I looked down, unable to say anything. "Good, go pack your things; you are coming too. I cannot keep an eye on Rin the whole time." He instructed. I nodded and stood up.

"Might I ask where we are going, my Lord?" he raised a brow at me. "I mean, are we going anywhere I might require finer clothes?" I asked him. He shook his head. "I will buy you a new kimono should you need it." He answered before he turned and left, Jaken and Ah-Un trailing loyally behind him. I turned to Sakura. "Well, see you later, I guess." I said, hugging my friend. She smiled. "Have fun." She said with a wink. I snorted and started walking away.

"Let me accompany you." Hatsuharu offered. I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, sure." We walked, making idle chit chat, as we made our way to my room. I slid the door open and rummaged through my bag of things, taking out my Demon Slayer armor and gas mask. I turned to Hatsuharu. "I'm going to need you to step outside." I said, frowning at the end as he simply jumped on my bed.

"You know I won't look." He said, closing his eyes. I nodded hesitantly and quickly changed. I sighed as I tried to button up the back of my suit, epically failing. "Hatsuharu?" I mumbled. "Hm?" I sighed and turned towards him to find his eyes lazily looking at me. "Can you button me up…?" I asked. He nodded, stood up, and turned me around. I frowned when his hand lingered slightly as he slowly buttoned up each button.

I felt his arms wrap around my waist and pull me into him, so that our bodies were flush together. I took in a sharp intake of breath. "Why won't you court me?" he asked, kissing my neck. I slightly shuttered. "Hatsuharu…I don't love you the way you love me." I said quietly. He growled slightly, nipping at my neck and pulling me closer to him.

"But you could learn to love me…come on, we're best friends. You could leave this place; you wouldn't have to be a servant girl. And at least you'd be fond of me; we both know how marriage works, Elizabeth. You'd just be pawned off to some strange man who wouldn't know a thing about you, nor would he care." I frowned.

"You don't know that…and I'm not a servant, Hatsuharu, I'm Lord Sesshomaru's attendant. There's a difference, besides, I owe him my life…twice." I muttered, trying to pry his hands off me. "Hatsuharu, please let me go, I need to leave. My Lord is waiting for me." He let go of me and pushed me from him. I gasped as I fell on the floor.

"My Lord this, my Lord that. Kami, Elizabeth, you've only known this man for a week! What the hell is so great about him that you'd be willing to waste your life away here in servitude?" he barked. I glared. "I'd be long dead if it weren't for him!" I shouted angrily as I stood up. I turned from him and picked up my bag. "Now then, if you don't mind, I'm leaving." I spat.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. "Not until I say so." He growled, his eyes flashing red. I narrowed my eyes at him, my aura flaring. "Hatsuharu, let me go. Now." I demanded. He glared at me, tightening his hold on my arm. I winced, he was hurting me. "Hatsuharu, I'm serious, you're hurting me, let go." I whimpered.

He just growled and gripped me tighter. I yelped and fell to my feet, yanking my arm. "Please, let me go!" I cried, fighting down my instinct to purify him. He may be hurting me now, but he was my best friend, I'd never forgive myself if I purified him into oblivion. I felt tears of emotional and physical pain fill my eyes as I looked at his enraged face.


	12. Chapter X

_A/N:_ _So, the image for this story is a rough draft rendition for Elizabeth. I wasn't going to post it until I could fix the original drawing, but the lack of cover image for this story was killing me, so I had to upload it. I hope it's acceptable for now! Anywho, on with the story!_

What could that girl be doing? He had told her to get ready nearly forty minutes ago. He froze as he felt a powerful aura flare…her aura. He quickly walked to her room, an uneasy feeling filling his stomach. He could hear her pleading with someone, begging them to let her go. He walked even faster when the smell of salty tears reached his nose. Then he heard a single word leave her lips.

"Sesshomaru." He heard her whimper. Lord Sesshomaru slammed her door open to find Elizabeth on the ground, pulling helplessly on her arm, crying, as that demon friend of hers, Hatsuharu, gripped her arm, nearly hard enough to make her arm snap. He growled and slammed into Hatsuharu. He grabbed him by the neck and pinned him to the wall. The other youkai glared at him.

"Do _not_ touch her again or this Sesshomaru _will_ kill you." He growled, his eyes flashing red before he dropped the other demon to the floor. He walked over to Elizabeth, who was cradling her arm to her chest, and gingerly picked her up. He turned his head to the angry, gasping Hatsuharu. "You would be wise to leave before this Sesshomaru returns." He said before leaving.

He looked down at his human. "Are you injured?" he asked. She shrugged silently, resting her head against his chest. He practically purred at the action. For now, he decided, he would let her rest. But once they had settled down for the night and Rin and Jaken had fallen asleep, he would speak to her about this.

.

..

…

..

.

He watched as she silently stared into the fire. They had rested in a small clearing a few hours ago. He left Elizabeth to set up camp and start a fire as he and Jaken went to catch some fish in a nearby stream. Rin had put it upon herself to find flowers to 'liven up the camp-hold'. He thought it was ridiculous, but went along with it. How could he say no to his dear ward?

"Elizabeth." She looked up at him from across the fire. She blinked, seeming like she was trying to bring herself from her thoughts. "Yes, my Lord? Is there something wrong?" she asked. He just stared at her, careful to keep his face blank. "What happened." He demanded. She frowned and looked back into the fire.

"He got angry with me." She said quietly. "Why?" he pressed. "Because I told him I didn't love him, so I wouldn't marry or mate with him." She paused before continuing. "Lord Sesshomaru…he said that you'd just pawn me off to a suitor…" she looked up at him. "Would you do that?" she asked quietly. He furrowed his brows. "That is not my decision to make, it is your father's." he said carefully. She frowned. "My Lord…I'm an orphan…that responsibility had been passed down to you, since I serve you." She said.

"You will have only the best, then." He said. She sighed and looked at her feet. "What if I don't love him?" she whispered. He remained silent. "I know it's ridiculous and naïve, but I don't want to marry a man unless I love him and he loves me." She said quietly.

"That _is_ ridiculous." He said. She sighed at this. "But it is…endearing." He said for lack of a better word. She smiled softly. "Thanks." She murmured. "Hn." She giggled. He raised a brow at her. "What is so amusing, ningen?" he asked. She smiled at him. "Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"Hn." She said, imitating his speech. He shrugged. "I am not a man of many words." He said simply. She rolled her eyes. "I got that." She smirked. Sesshomaru just stared at her. She paused for a minute. "Why haven't you chosen a mate yet?" She asked, looking at him quizzically. He shrugged.

"You have humans and demonesses alike wanting to be with you, why haven't you chosen one?" she pressed. "This Sesshomaru has yet to find the best, and he takes only the best." He answered honestly. She smiled slightly at that. "So am I the best there is?" she asked. "For a human." He sniffed. She smiled again.

"Well, good luck, my Lord." He raised a brow at her. "With?" he asked warily. He found this woman to be very confusing, leading disconnected conversations as such. "In finding a Mate worthy of the place by your side, I'm sure she'll love you just as much as you do her." She said happily.

"Love is foolish and unnecessary for this Sesshomaru." He sniffed. Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Of course it is, my Lord." She replied before yawning and curling into herself, looking into the fire once more. Lord Sesshomaru watched as her facial expression changed from calm, then blank, then angry, then upset, before finally seeming defeated. She let out a quiet sigh.

The Ice Prince shifted uncomfortably before venturing into the unknown territory of women. "Is there anything else that distresses you?" he questioned. She merely shrugged in reply. "Elizabeth." He warned. He saw her cheeks turn pink before she looked up at him, her eyes sad.

"I should be married by now, you know?" I said quietly. He didn't say anything; he just merely gave me his stoic look as his amber eyes smoldered. I took it as a sign to continue. "I don't know how I'd get married now anyways. Most men don't want a woman who is stronger and could potentially kill them in their sleep and get away with it." I muttered under my breath, looking back at the fire.

A light wind picked up, making me shiver. I heard my Lord stand up and jumped a little when he sat next to me and pulled me to his side. I smiled. He might not ever admit it, but he was just a big softie.

"I do not see what the problem is, that is an admirable trait among demons." Lord Sesshomaru said. I chuckled. "Yes, but Demons don't like Demon Slayers or Priestesses, and I just so happen to be both." I pointed out. He sniffed. "This subject matter is none of your concern, miko. This Sesshomaru will find you a suitable husband." He reiterated.

I cuddled into him and nodded. "I know you will, thank you." I murmured before falling asleep.


	13. Chapter XI

_A/N: Wow, again with the lame updates on my end, eh? My apologies! Warning, this chapter is sort of a filler, but it makes an acknowledgement to developing relationships (: Anywho, enjoy!_

"My Lord?"

Sesshomaru looked up at his attendant who was currently walking on rocks that were in the middle of the river next to him. Rin had run off with Ah-Un somewhere and Jaken had gone running after them, screeching at the top of his lungs, leaving Sesshomaru and his attendant alone.

"Hn." He replied.

"What are we doing all the way out here? We've been gone for a week and a half now and haven't really done anything." She said. "We are searching." He replied. She snorted, very unladylike. "For?" she inquired as she stepped from one rock to another.

"Naraku."

She shrieked and fell into the water, losing her balance. Her head bobbed up and she frowned as she waded in the water. "Naraku, you say?" She said thoughtfully as though she didn't just fall into the river. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her. "If you have any information, you would be wise to tell this Sesshomaru." He growled. She frowned at him.

"No need to get hostile. I suggest finding the youngest brother of the Band of Seven, I want to say he's had contact with Naraku, but…" she trailed off uncomfortably. He narrowed his eyes, silently commanding her to tell him. She bit her lip and looked up at him nervously as she swam across the river and pulled herself up onto the bank next to where he was sitting.

She wrung out her hair before saying, "We'll most likely run into your half brother quite a bit." She said. Sesshomaru just stared at her, keeping the disgust from his face. "This Sesshomaru can manage." He said gruffly.

"My Lord?" He looked at his attendant, who had a serious look on her face. He raised a brow at her. What did this human want now? He merely stared in response. "I would like to train Rin in combat."

"No."

She gave him a heated glare and growled out quite impressively,

"What do you mean no?"

Lord Sesshomaru stood up slowly and walked over until we were standing toe to toe, my head tilted back so I could look him in the eye. I felt my heartbeat speed up when I realized how close we were. A shiver ran down my back, from fear or hope, I wasn't sure.

I stared at his face and took in how his magenta stripes and blue crescent mood contrasted against his pale, creamy skin, and pondered how jealous the moon was of his silky looking Silverlight hair.

"Do not question this Sesshomaru, and do not make him repeat himself." He said dangerously. _If looks could kill_. I narrowed my eyes at him, ignoring his beauty lest I stutter and ramble like an idiot.

"Then do not belittle this Elizabeth." I snapped back mockingly. He growled at me, flaring his youki. I growled best I could right back, flaring my reiki in response. There was no way in _hell_ that I would let this stupid, cocky, arrogant, sexy, gorgeous hunk of inuyoukai bully me into submission.

He gave in first, but before I could gloat in my victory, he pushed me to the ground, saving me from getting my head chopped off by some strange wind power. I shuddered as I felt my Lord's youki flare out, bringing a tingly sensation across my skin. He looked me in the eyes and I flushed as I peered into his golden orbs.

He was soon on his feet, Tokijin in his hand. I immediately jumped to my feet, throwing knives at the ready. "My Lord, what was that?" I whispered at him as I heard a demon running towards us. I furrowed my brows. The aura was familiar, but I couldn't quite place from where…

"Wind Scar!"

I looked up to find my Lord's half brother Inuyasha slashing his sword at my Lord…who I was standing next to. I stared in awe for a split second at the amount of power Inuyasha had. Fully aware of my Lord's feelings to all humans but Rin, I prepared to make a barrier miko style. I shrieked when I was stopped halfway and pulled into someone's arms and up into the air.

I looked below me and saw the land I was standing on slashed to bits. I gaped and looked up at who saved me. I felt my eyes widen. My Lord saved me? But why? He knew I was fully capable of protecting myself, so why did he save me?

_That idiot._ Lord Sesshomaru thought when his younger brother tried to decapitate him and his miko with the Wind Scar the first time. He went into battle mode and saw with satisfaction that his miko had followed his lead without question. Then Inuyasha attacked a second time from above.

_Elizabeth._

Inuyasha wouldn't harm Sesshomaru, but his pitiful attack would most definitely end his attendant's life. He quickly darted to her side, pulled her into his arm, and jumped, narrowly avoiding the attack. The human shrieked as he pulled her into the air and looked at him incredulously. He knew exactly what she was thinking, because he was thinking the same.

_Why did I just save her?_

He held eye contact with her as they lowered to the ground and landed gently on their feet. He noticed how her eyes looked nervous and how her cheeks turned pink. He was not new to these reactions in women; he was not such a fool to not know that he was found attractive.

"What are you doing here, bastard?" Inuyasha yelled crudely. Sesshomaru watched as his attendant's eyes began to aflame as she pulled away, spun on her heels, and threw three daggers, all of which embedded into Inuyasha's shoulder.

He yelped in pain as the rest of his pack joined him, panting and unhappy.

"How dare you address my Lord like that? And what makes you think you have any grounds to question his actions? Now, what the hell are _you_ doing here you son of a—"

"Lady Elizabeth, Lady Elizabeth! RIn has caught us all fish for dinner! Look at them, won't they be so tasty?" The Ice Prince watched as his ward came running towards her caretaker with fish in her hands, Ah-Un and Jaken following. He watched in slight amusement as the assassin's face turned red in aggravation. He noticed that she did this when she couldn't swear.

"Feh! Don't talk to me wench!" Inuyasha sneered as the other miko pulled the daggers out of his arm.

I smiled at Rin. "Wow, Rin! How thoughtful of you! Why don't I teach you how to cook them and you can cook them yourself? I'm sure this will taste amazing, won't it Lord Sesshomaru?" I asked, turning to glare at my Lord who would never eat human food. If he didn't eat the food Rin made, I would purify him in his sleep.

"Hn."

"Taking orders from a wench now, eh Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha sneered.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome shouted. I watched in mild satisfaction as he face planted into the ground. "Ah, subjugation beads. What I'd give to have me some of those." I laughed. I heard a growl from behind me and blushed. "Uh, so, what brings you here?" I asked my cousin Sango.

"Tracking down Naraku, and you?" I turned to my Lord. "This Sesshomaru is tracking that vermin as well." He said simply. I nodded. "Wow, that's great. You know, I bet we could find him faster if we joined forces!" Kagome said enthusiastically. I winced at the idea. My Lord was bad enough as it was, but pair him up with Inuyasha…? I didn't want to find out. Period.

"No." my Lord said before turning around and walking away. I watched him, a soft smile on my face. Walking away from displeasure as always. I turned to Sango. "Well, I'm with him. See you in a couple months!" I smiled, before picking up Rin on my back and running to catch up with my Lord.

"My Lord, are we going home now?" I asked him. He looked at me for a few moments before answering.

"Yes, now we are going home."

"Great, I can't wait to take a bath. Don't I just smell _wonderful_?"

"Hn."


	14. Chapter XII

"Why do you wish to destroy Naraku? Besides the fact that's he's an annoying twit, I mean."

Sesshomaru sighed. Whenever Rin had gone to her lessons, his attendant would always find her way into his study. She was currently distracting him by walking around his study on her hands.

"Does this Sesshomaru need a reason?" he asked, clearly irritated. The miko ignored this and continued. "No, I suppose not. But a reason is always good." She said, flipping back onto her feet. She walked a few steps before sitting in front of his floor level desk, legs crossed. "So, that being said, may I know your reasons?" she pressed.

He focused his cold eyes on her curious brown ones before looking back at his paperwork. "He tried to hurt Rin." She groaned and stood up. He watched as she paced before she smacked her hands on his desk, bent over to where they were at eye level, their faces a few mere inches apart.

"This is why she needs training, Lord Sesshomaru!" she cried exasperatedly before standing up again and pacing back and forth in his office. She stopped and turned to him, a crooked smile on her face. "Sorry, I just had to say my piece." She said before she resumed walking around his study on her hands.

He shook his head, hiding a small smile from her. She was proving to be amusing and endearing to him. The way she cared for Rin, as though the girl were her own daughter, Sesshomaru could only pray to find in a mate. He mentally scowled at this. He would not let his mind go down _that_ track again. He was the great Lord Sesshomaru, he would not lower himself to mate with a human…just like he wouldn't lower himself to caring for a small human child.

I slowly eased myself back to my feet soundlessly. I carefully watched my Lord, who was glaring holes into his desk. He had been sitting like this for the past few minutes, a scowl on his face. I slowly crawled across the floor, afraid of startling him.

"My Lord?" I stage whispered.

Nothing.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" I said again, crawling closer, waving my hand in his face.

Still nothing, although the scowl on his face and anger and confusion in his eyes grew stronger as time progressed. I sat on the table in front of him and gently put my hands on each side of his face, bringing his eyes to mine. I fought down my blush as he heatedly stared at me.

"Sesshomaru? Are you okay?" I asked him quietly.

He blinked. "Hn, why wouldn't I be? This Sesshomaru is perfectly fine." He said. I raised a brow at him. "Are you sure? You've been sitting here for the past five minutes, glaring at your desk, and I am still awaiting my impending death for touching your person." I countered. He blinked ad looked me down then back up to my eyes. With the look he was giving me, it was impossible to hide my blush.

"Hn." Was all he said. I don't know how long we were sitting there like that when the door busted open and Rin came in giggling.

I quickly removed my hands from his face and turned to Rin, who jumped into my arms. "Lady Elizabeth, Lady Elizabeth! Rin was just learning how to read and Rin read a fairytale and had the bestest idea in the world!" she squealed. I smiled down at her fondly. Such a sweet girl.

"What was it Rin? I would very much like to know." I said, watching as her eye shone brighter. "Rin heard Sakura tell Master Chef that you like Lord Sesshomaru and Rin also heard some demonesses talking about Lord Sesshomaru's singleness and Rin thought that since you both want mates, you could mate each other and we could be a real family and Rin wouldn't be an orphan anymore! Then Rin could find a Mate and stay with you for forever!" she cried, dancing around the study.

Sesshomaru watched as his attendant's eye widened in horror and her face redden in utmost embarrassment. Rin looked at her and her face fell, tears almost coming to her eyes. "Lady Elizabeth, Lady Elizabeth! What's wrong? Don't you want to be with Rin for forever?" she said, crying. Elizabeth pulled Rin into her arms, avoiding the eye contact he was trying to make with her.

"Of course I do, Rin. Who wouldn't? You're such an amazing girl, I would be so lucky to spend forever with you." She said. Rin sniffled. "Then why are you upset, Lady Elizabeth?" she sniffled.

"Yes, why _are_ you upset?" Sesshomaru asked with interest hidden in his voice. If she liked Sesshomaru and loved Rin, what was the problem? Not that he'd _want_ to mate with her.

She set Rin down gently before bowing low. "I apologize, but I have business to attend to. Good day, my Lord, Rin." She stood up straight quickly before leaving. Sesshomaru sighed before he heard Rin clear her throat. He looked down at her, shocked to see that all her tears were gone. She was standing with her little hands on her little hips, something she picked up from Elizabeth no doubt.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you're letting her get away! Rin didn't just bring out the waterworks for no reason, did she?" she pressed. He felt his eyes widen slightly as she pulled him to her feet and pushed him down the hallway.

"Rin, you were faking?" he said. "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru. Lady Elizabeth told Rin that if she didn't want to be bossed around by men or wanted a man to do something, Rin should cry and make the man feel guilty so he will do what Rin wants." Sesshomaru blinked. He was not going to let the two have girl time anymore if this was the kind of thing she was teaching his not so naïve little Rin.

"Hn." He said before following the miko's scent out of the castle and into the forest. He could only hope she didn't do anything stupid beforee he could get there, like running into that stupid brother of his.


	15. Chapter XIII

_A/N: WARNING: Most of this chapter is a flashback in both Sesshomaru and Elizabeth's point of views…so __**This means flashback**__, and _This means present.

_Oh, I know it's slightly late, but to those of you who celebrate it, Happy Thanksgiving! I know I'm thankful for all of you guys, who encourage me to continue writing with your lovely reviews and even just the notifications I get saying that you guys have favorited and started to follow this story. Thanks so much you guys! Best readers EVER ;) anywho, this chapter kind of carries with the theme of Thanksgiving, so I hope you enjoy._

_Now, without further ado…_

_**I had been with my Lord for about a month now, and the season has changed from fall to winter. The cherry blossoms have been long gone from their wilting places among the trees, leaving the trees bare and thin, not so full of life.**_

_**It had just started snowing today, just like it had eleven years ago. I sat in the gardens, looking up in the sky as the snowflakes fell, remembering things I would often suppress.**_

"_**Miko."**_

"_**Lord Sesshomaru." I replied, still gazing up at the sky. I had gotten used to him hiding his aura from me, so it no longer surprised me when he snuck up on me. I heard the frozen grass crunch beneath his feet as he stood by my side. I was slightly surprised when I saw that he sat down next to me. I tore my gaze from the sky and looked at him for a long time, before my eyes fell upon his left arm…or lack of.**_

"_**Staring is rude." He growled slightly. I ignored this and continued to stare. Surely he wasn't born with only one arm, was he? I couldn't imagine this…**_

"_**My Lord, might I ask what happened to your arm?" I asked quietly. He didn't make a sound, just stared up at the sky. I let my eyes rise up to his face and watched his calm features ashe watched the skies. He looked…relaxed, almost. His eyes were calm and clear, and his lips weren't pressed in a tight line like they usually are.**_

_**I blushed slightly when he looked over, catching me staring at him.**_

"_**InuYasha cut it off with Tessaiga." He answered honestly. I nodded slightly. I could see that, My Lord could have underestimated him; I would have too were I in his situation. "Can you not re-grow it?" I asked him curiously. He leveled a blank stare at me.**_

"_**I am an Inuyoukai, Miko, not a pathetic lizard demon. This Sesshomaru cannot re-grow limbs as he pleases." I smiled lightly and looked back up at the sky before I looked back at him, brow raised. "Would you like to have it back?" I asked. He glared at me, silently telling me that I was an idiot if I had to ask.**_

_**I turned so I was facing his side and reached out towards his limp sleeve. He grabbed both my wrists with his right hand, giving me a warning growl. I looked up at him. "My Lord, I need you to trust me." I said softly. He stared at me for a long while before slowly releasing my wrists. He watched me like a hawk as I rolled up his sleeve and inspected his stump of an arm. I smiled.**_

_**I have just enough to work with!**_

"_**This might sting just a little, since we're natural enemies and all." I said, giving him a wink. He narrowed his eyes at me slightly, but did nothing to stop me. I placed my hands on what was left of his arm and closed my eyes, envisioning his left arm, which I hoped resembled his right greatly, because that was what he was going to get.**_

_**I felt my aura rise, his rising in response, but instead of fighting, they just mingled with each other. I was curious as to why, but couldn't distract myself from the task at hand. I smiled softly as I felt his arm growing beneath my fingertips.**_

_**Five minutes later, I pulled away and slowly opened my eyes to see a muscular, pale arm with stripes on the wrist that were identical to the ones on Sesshomaru's face and right wrist. I watched him as he flexed his fingers and moved his hand. He looked at me for a few moments and he pushed his sleeve back down.**_

"_**Why did you do that?" he demanded. I looked back up into the skies before answering.**_

"_**I was merely returning the favor." I murmured. He sniffed. I looked at him from the corner of my eye. "Did I say something funny?"**_

"_**A new arm does not come close to amounting to the same value of saving your life once, Miko, let alone twice." He sniffed. I laughed softly. "I know, My Lord. That's not what I was talking about, though I will hopefully be able to repay those debts later in life as well." He raised a brow at me in question, his eyes demanding that I tell him what I was talking about.**_

_**Sesshomaru watched as she turned away and looked up at the sky, closing her eyes. He was a patient demon, her hesitation did not bother him, and so he waited. A few minutes later, she finally spoke.**_

"_**Do you know what today is?" she whispered.**_

_**He responded with silence. He really hadn't the slightest idea of that day's significance, but he knew she would tell him, whether he guessed or not. He chose the latter.**_

"_**Today is my eighteenth birthday, Lord Sesshomaru." She replied. He blinked as it struck him just how old she was. She should be married by now, had she been a normal ningen. But she wasn't old, she was still young and had her whole life ahead of her…so long as she didn't get herself killed.**_

"_**Do you know what else today is?" she asked, breaking the silence and his reverie. He slightly shook his head, even though he knew she couldn't see it. He watched as Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes, staring at the sky with a wistful smile on her face.**_

"_**Eleven years ago today was the first snow of the season, too. It snowed really hard that day." She turned her head so that she could look at him. "You saved my life eleven years ago today." She said. He felt anger stir in the pit of his stomach then. Had he not saved her, she would have died on her birthday, the very day that was to celebrate her life, her present, past, and future.**_

"_**Hn." He replied.**_

_**She laughed at that softly before continuing, her face turning solemn. "I was born blind you know." She said quietly. He watched as tears slowly filled her eyes before she quickly wiped them away. "I suppose that's why my family had left the village of the Demon Slayers. My mother couldn't bear anymore children, and I was blind. They thought I couldn't fight, that I was too fragile."**_

_**She was silent for awhile after that. Sesshomaru watched as her features hardened slightly before she continued.**_

"_**They thought wrong." She whispered.**_

"_**That's when Hatsuharu found me. My family had gone to the Eastern lands and my parents were killed by panther demons. They thought I was too pathetic and left me alone while I cried for my mother. Hatsuharu had come into my village and found me." She smiled slightly at this. "He told me I was so pathetic, but he couldn't help but take me in. He said there was something wrong about leaving something so helpless to fend for itself."**_

_**She looked back to him. "He immediately started training me…but stopped when he realized I was trying to learn for vengeful purposes, not for defensive ones. We got into a fight and I left." She said before looking at her hands and back at him.**_

"_**You remember those panther demons I killed that day?" she asked.**_

"_**Hn."**_

"_**They were the ones who killed my parents." She said quietly. She looked back down at her hands. "I really thought I was going to die. Ironic, huh? Dying on your birthday." She smirked slightly. "But, the sad thing is, I was okay with it. I would have seen my family again, I wouldn't be alone anymore." She shook her head and gave a small laugh.**_

"_**Then you came along and ruined everything. When I woke up, it was like I was living in a whole new world." She looked up at him. "You didn't just give me life, Lord Sesshomaru. You somehow gave me my sight. I remember seeing all the colors for the first time, it was…it was amazing. It's the memory I cherish the most." She smiled and looked back up at the sky.**_

"_**You gave me something else to."**_

_**Sesshomaru looked up at the sky with her. "What?" he asked.**_

"_**A reason to live, the need to live, the want to live. You had given me life and I couldn't just throw it away, I had to make something of myself. So I went back to Hatsuharu and finished my training by the time I was nine, then returned to my old village where I received further training as a Demon Slayer until I was fourteen. I had decided I was going to travel the land and kill demons that were blood thirsty or simply causing havoc."**_

"_**I left the Demon Slayers' village and did just that for the next few years until I ran into the Band of Seven. I was traveling through the treetops, looking for a certain demon, when I saw it attack Jakotsu below. I didn't know who he was, just knew that he was human, and jumped down to save him." She laughed and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.**_

"_**That didn't turn out too great, that's how I became his assassin but…" she turned to him and he noticed a strange light in her eyes. Her brown eyes had become much softer and filled with an unfamiliar warm emotion that made his heart pound.**_

"_**But, it led me here, and that's something I could never regret." She said before standing to her feet. Sesshomaru remained on the ground, pondering what she said and the look in her eyes. He stiffened when he felt something warm and soft on his forehead against his crescent moon, making his skin tingle automatically.**_

_**He realized, as the demon slaying priestess straightened up, that she had given him a chaste kiss on his forehead. She bowed low.**_

"_**Thank you, My Lord. You have no idea how grateful I am to you, and how grateful I shall be for the rest of my life. I wouldn't be here today without you." She straightened up and met him in the eye.**_

"_**Now, if you'd excuse me, I have a tea party to attend to." She said with a wink before she walked off towards Rin's room.**_

I looked up at the sky. I was raining now and I felt even more miserable than I had before I ran away from the palace. _When he finds me, Sesshomaru will kill me!_ I thought frantically. I shuddered and pulled in closer upon myself as I tried to stay under the rocky outcrop where I was currently hiding from the downpour.

I leaned my head back against the rock behind me and closed my eyes. I had poured out some of my soul that day, which was embarrassing enough as it was, but now Rin had told him how I felt about him! My heart was going to be in some serious trouble.

I had witnessed many of the brutal rejections Sesshomaru had given to many demonesses that had declared their love and lust for him in the short time I had been with him. I believe the record was four in one week. I sighed. _I'm about to be one of those stupid girls Sakura and I make fun of…_

I looked down at my feet and stiffened when I sat a pair of black boots. I looked up slowly, dripping wet and miserable, to meet the golden eyes of a certain drenched and angry inuyoukai that I had left at the palace a few short hours ago. We stared at each other for a long time before he growled out one word in a way that sent my senses on fire in sick attraction and paralyzing fear.

"**Miko.**"


	16. Chapter XIV

_A/N: wow! It's been awhile, eh? Sorry it took so long to update. I'd been taking a break over my Christmas holiday and have literally just been reading SessKag fics for two weeks and watching InuYasha (37 episodes until I'm done and can watch The Final Act! Eeeeeeek! Hello sexier Sesshomaru, here I come!)but anywho, better late than never, right? :)_

_AND THEN I had a week of studying/reviewing a week of finals but it's now the end of the semester so I can update this weekend (No homework!) and a three day weekend. I don't know if I'll be able to get another update for this story in this weekend since I'm having a _Lord of the Rings _marathon before I go see _The Hobbit _with some friends._

_WARNING: POINT OF VIEW CHANGES LIKE CRAZY. IT HAS TO FOR ME TO GET THE POINT OF THIS SCENE ACROSS._

_Okay, so, I don't own anything but Sakura, Hatsuharu, Elizabeth, and the story. Everything else (Aka InuYasha characters and the basic plotline of InuYasha) belongs to Rumiko Takahasi._

_Enjoy~!_

"M-My Lord." I stuttered, pressing myself against the rock behind me. _He's going to kill me now, I just know it!_ I squeezed my eyes shut and covered my ears when I heard the thunder. It was terrifying, between the loudness of it and the feeling of Sesshomaru's anger. I whimpered slightly and shuttered as I waited for my impending doom.

Sesshomaru glared at the girl. He had finally found her after hours of trying to follow a nearly nonexistent trail of her scent that was being washed away by the downpour. As he watched the girl, though, he felt his anger dissipate and relief set in.

She seemed to be fine but…she was fearful. He couldn't understand until a massive boom was heard and lightning lit up the sky. He heard her whimper and pull into herself more tightly. _She is afraid of thunder?_ Sesshomaru thought in shock as he stared at his dubiously fearless attendant. He sighed inaudibly as she shivered in fear and coldness.

I froze when I felt something warm and wet and fluffy wrap around me, and gasped when I felt Sesshomaru wrap his arms around me and pull me close. I squeaked. What was he doing? I looked over at him to see his eyes blazing.

"You are afraid of thunder." He stated.

I buried my face into his moko-moko before I hesitantly nodded in response. "Don't make fun of me. We all have our fears." I muttered. "Hn." Was my only response. Biting my lip, I looked up at him and asked the question that was running around in my head.

"My Lord?" I whispered he looked down at me and blinked, signaling that I had his attention. I sighed and looked down before meeting his eyes again.

"Why did you come?" I asked quietly.

"This Sesshomaru will always come for what is his." He said confidently. I smiled weakly and buried my head against his chest and asked the dreaded question.

"Is that all I am to you?"

Sesshomaru stiffened…slightly. What did she mean, was that all she was to him? She was his and there was nothing more to it. Anyone who tried to take her away from him would be sorry they tried.

"I do not understand what you are asking." He admitted, putting his pride aside in order to satiate his curiosity. He could feel her cheeks get warmer in embarrassment.

"I-I mean…well, is that all I am? Just something that's yours? Or do you…do you care?" she mumbled. He frowned. How dare she even insinuate that! She was a mere human…a human he deeply cared for, he realized.

She was a spirited woman and he found that rather…attractive. He pulled her closer to him and before he even truly realized what he was doing, he had his lips pressed to her forehead, just like she had done to him on her birthday and answered.

"You belong to this Sesshomaru…and this Sesshomaru cares." He murmured into her ear. He could smell the joy that radiated from her. She looked up at him from beneath her wet lashes and bit her bottom lip, trying not to smile and giggle.

She nuzzled into him and sighed contently.

"Good…because this Elizabeth cares too."

_Short, I know, but for what I have planned, it'd be better to make this chapter and probably the next one short._


	17. Chapter XV

**Sorry for the really late update! I've been so busy with school, but I'm out on summer vacay now so it's all good and I should be tying up this story soon (; Warning: You may hate me for this chapter…just maybe(;**

"And that's the last thing you remember?"

I blinked, not that it helped any. You can't blink away blindness.

I looked to the source of the voice, my shrink.

"Yeah, that's all I got. The weird thing is, though, I feel like…" I hesitated.

"You feel like what?" his deep, smooth and soothing voice asked.

I sighed and ran a clammy hand through my soft tresses.

"I feel like I know him, as weird as that sounds." I heard my shrink of a year and a half sigh. We'd been talking about my dreams for about a month now, there was so much in my dreams, they were so vivid and I could actually see, and Doc thinks they might be my way of coping with whatever caused me to have amnesia.

"We've been over this, Liz. They're just dreams, figments of your imagination. Now, do you think this might be your subconscious' way of telling you something? Something about what is causing this memory block?" He asked, pushing my dreams aside.

I let out a puff of anger. He had been doing this for the past six months. I'd tell him about my dreams—something I was becoming quite interested in; they were starting to feel more real each time I had a new one—and then he'd tell me they were nothing and would harp on my insecurities and talk about my blindness and how it affected me.

I stood up, my messenger bag strapped across my chest, and glared at where I thought my shrink was.

"Sorry, Doc. I'm done for the day. We both know where the conversation will go and, quite frankly, I don't want to talk about it." I snapped.

Somehow, despite my blindness, I'd always had a good sense of my surroundings, like I could see auras or something, and utilizing that talent, I spun on my heel and walked out of the office and to the waiting room. I heard laughter as I slammed the door connecting the hallway that led to the offices of the shrinks in the building and the waiting room. It was a lighthearted, deep voiced laugh, a familiar one.

"What happened to you, Lizzy? You seem pretty peeved." Kaoru, my best friend, stated. I heard him stand to his feet and heard his clunky footsteps as he walked towards me and looped his arm with mine, where he then proceeded with dragging us out of the building.

I sighed. "I don't know, the doctor is pissing me off. He doesn't take me seriously. And to be honest, I don't even want to be going to these stupid sessions anyway!" I snapped angrily. The only reason why I was there was because of Kaoru's nagging after the incident.

He sighed. "Chill, Lizzy, I'm just worried about you is all, geeze." He muttered. I sighed. 'I know you are Kaoru, but really, I'm fine. My memory will come back when it's ready to." I murmured. He squeezed my hand in response.

"If you say so, Lizzy."


End file.
